


Sweet Thing

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drinks too much and wants ice cream. Dean gets creative with the toppings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

"Can you get me…another one of these…thingies?" Castiel slurred, hoisting what was once a chocolate cake shot in Dean’s face. Dean easily plucked the now empty glass from the angel-turned-human’s hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I think you’ve had enough, champ," Dean chuckled lightly and placed the glass back on the bar before signaling the bartender for the check. Castiel didn’t protest much, save for a dramatic huff.

“Fuck, you are definitely not a cheap date,” Dean sighed, shaking his head as he examined the hefty tab and looking up when he caught Cas out of the corner of his eye, sauntering off towards the jukebox for the eighth time that night.

"Cas, I swear….if you play it one more time—" Dean cut himself off when the first few distinct notes of Rock the Casbah began to play and dragged his hand over his face with a frustrated exhale. He parted his lips and stared over at his boyfriend bleakly for a moment, tempted to speak up about his terrible taste in music, but refrained.

Cas was having a tough time these days and if The Clash made coping with humanity a little easier, he’d let him have it.

 

Eventually, he’d managed to coax Cas out of the bar. He hooked an arm around his lithe waist and smiled when Castiel mimicked him with an arm over his shoulders. Dean held his hand to his chest and stumbled out with him, acting as a crutch and stifling a laugh as Cas half hummed-half sung the fading lyrics. They rounded the corner onto the main street where the Impala was parked and started towards the car, heels dragging and shoes scuffing against the gravely sidewalk, only to come to an abrupt stop in front of a particular store.

"Cas?" Dean inquired, eyebrows raised as he watched the brunette peel himself away and waddle over towards the window. In front stood an oversized ceramic ice cream cone which had instantly captivated Castiel’s attention.

"Are you seeing this?" Castiel asked exasperatedly, motioning lazily to the sugary monument.

"Yeah, baby. I’m seein’ it," Dean nodded with a hesitant but amused laugh.

"We should—" Castiel hiccuped once, "take it back to the bunker.” He wrapped his arms around it and unsuccessfully tried to lift it from its base, knees bent and face straining all the while.

Dean rolled his eyes and contemplated stopping him before he pulled his back or something but paused long enough to snap a quick photograph on his cell phone before intervening. It would definitely make a good lock screen background.

"Alright, drunky. Let’s get going," Dean suggested, attempting to pry the stubborn brunette from the statue.

"Nhn, well if we can’t bring it with us, let’s at least get some ice cream," Castiel replied, pressing his cheek against the chilled surface of the faux scoops and peering up at Dean with an undeniable closed-lipped smile.

"Cas, it’s almost one in the morning. They’re closed," Dean informed, tapping the glass on the window where the closed sign hung on the other side. His mouth fell open a few seconds later in response the look of pure distress that cloaked over Castiel’s face once he’d revealed the news, noting the way his eyebrows slumped pitifully and how the brights of his eyes seemed to fade.

"Baby in a trench coat, I swear…" Dean grumbled under his breath, making another attempt to lure Castiel to the car by grabbing his wrist. "We have ice cream at the bunker. C’mon, I’ll make you a bowl if you start cooperating," he offered, not wanting to admit how easily defeated he was by that damn look. However, seeing Cas’ face brighten at the mention of his condition made it all worth it.

After one final attempt at picking it up, Castiel abandoned the false ice cream cone for promises of the real thing.

The car ride had been a bit of a challenge—not because Dean was too intoxicated to drive but because Cas wouldn’t leave him the hell alone. It was pretty cute up until the point where Cas had buried his face into his lap and Dean almost swerved into oncoming traffic. Fortunately, they made it back to the bunker in one piece.

Dean half expected Cas to forget about the ice cream altogether and call it a night, but the minute they were inside, the former angel made a beeline for the kitchen. By the time Dean got around to joining him, half the cupboards were opened and Castiel was neck deep in the refrigerator.

"Freezer, sweetheart," Dean commented, rolling the sleeves of his button up up to the elbows. After a few more seconds of shuffling, Castiel emerged with the container in hand and set it down on the aluminum island in the center of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dean pulled out the essentials—everything from bowls and spoons to chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

“What’s that?” Castiel asked, picking up the brown, curvy bottle of syrup and examining the brand written across the front. “Hershey,” he said aloud, articulating each vowel.

“Chocolate syrup. You put it on top of your ice cream,” Dean explained as he struggled with the lid of the ice cream bucket.

“And this?” Cas continued, swapping the previous container for the can of whipped cream. “Red…Reddi Whip,” he attempted, butchering the first word a bit.

“Reddi Whip,” Dean corrected, using the correct pronunciation of the letter ‘I’. “It’s whipped cream. You can put it on your ice cream too,” he stated, snatching the chilled can from his lover’s hand. “Or, you can just eat it straight out of the can,” Dean taught by example and flicked off the cap before squirting a bit into his mouth and added, “but I wouldn’t do it in front of Sam.”

Cas shifted and perched himself on the counter top, eyeing the canister with uncertainty. Fortunately, Dean was an ace at reading the other man and gauging his dilemmas. It had taken some time, growing accustomed to Castiel’s quirks and habits, but once Dean had accepted the truth behind their profound bond, it was almost like he could read his mind.

“Do you want to try it before you slather it all over your sundae?” Dean asked, sensing Castiel’s distress. When Cas nodded and confirmed, Dean rounded the table with a content sigh and shook the can lightly before setting himself so he was standing between his boyfriend’s knees. “Open your mouth,” Dean instructed, voice smooth and affectionate.

A small smile graced his lips when Cas complied and parted his lips, peering up at him through blue, hooded eyes. Dean applied some pressure to the nozzle and took his own lower lip between his teeth as the contents spilled out onto Cas’ tongue in a peaked swirl. He laughed through his nose when Castiel clumsily pulled away and swallowed, whipped cream still clinging to the corner of his mouth.

"That’s—" Castiel hiccuped again, "I like that," he concluded.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean’s smile morphed into a smirk as he swiped his thumb across his boyfriend’s lip and scooped up the remaining cream but faltered some when Castiel’s hand shot up to wrap around his wrist.

Before Dean could question him, the angel’s lips were wrapped around his digit—tongue circling against the calloused pad and lips milking it down to the knuckle.

Cas pulled off of his thumb with a lewd pop and smiled up at the hunter, warm breaths washing over the damp skin with every exhale. “Yeah,” Castiel replied, voice husky and eyes squinting suggestively.

Needless to say, the not so innocent display had left Dean hot and bothered. Before Castiel was even reaching for the can again, Dean was already shucking off his jacket. His hands found Cas’ hips instantly, fingertips breaching beneath the hem of his shirt and rubbing circles against the prominent protrusions there.

"We should probably make sure you like the chocolate syrup too. I don’t want you to ruin your ice cream," Dean muttered, dipping his head down to latch onto the other man’s Adam’s apple. Castiel’s deep laughter vibrated against his tongue, making him smile and grow bolder in his affections. His fingers splayed out against the flat planes of Cas’ stomach, mapping the lean muscle there while he continued to mouth at his throat.

"That is…a good idea. The best idea," Cas slurred, craning his neck back and smiling carelessly as he tangled his fingers in Dean’s short hair.

Dean laughed against Castiel’s neck, pecking at the hickey he’d created there before easing his shirt the rest of the way up until it was bunched beneath his armpits. He shoved him down gently and snagged the syrup bottle from the counter, flicking the cap open while taking a moment to appreciate the view of Cas sprawled out against the kitchen counter.

Castiel shivered as his bare back made contact with the cold steel and marveled over the tiny goosebumps that surfaced along his forearms as Dean prepped the bottle. By the time the hunter had managed to squeeze some of the chocolaty contents into one of the bowls, Cas was propping himself up on his elbows and watching with the utmost curiosity.

Green eyes locked on blues through dense lashes, lingering and tracing the contours of Castiel’s jaw and settling on his pouty, pink lips. Wordlessly, Dean stepped back between Cas’ legs with the bowl in hand. He dipped his index finger into the shallow pool of syrup and leaned forward, eclipsing the overhead light entirely.

“Open,” his voice was thick with desire yet still bursting with raw affection. The intoxicating combination made Cas shudder and grip at the edge of the island as he obliged and parted his lips further.

“So good for me, Cas,” Dean praised with a endearing smile, towering over the smaller man and delicately dragging his finger along Castiel’s lower lip before dipping it between them.

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed around the single digit and closed his eyes contently, savoring the sudden rush as the flavor ignited his taste buds one by one.

“You like that one too, baby?” Dean was still grinning. He carded his unoccupied hand through Cas’ thick, brown hair and licked his lips, just watching him as he sucked on his finger like his life depended on it.

Castiel nodded, squinted his eyes open, and smiled. “You should have some too,” he suggested, pulling off, “I…d-don’t want,” he hiccuped again and giggled. Actually giggled. “I don’t want you to ruin your ice cream, either.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice.

Not a minute later, Castiel was gasping and writhing under Dean’s tongue. His chest rose and fell at a rapid yet controlled pace, blue eyes locked on Dean’s as the hunter licked a vertical stripe up the center of his abdomen. His hands that were previously keeping him grounded to the table shot straight to Dean’s head, dirty blond hair weaved between his slender fingers in a firm hold.

“You’re such a mess, babe,” Dean teased as though he was completely innocent, immediately contradicting his conviction by dripping a few more droplets of the syrup across Castiel’s chest.

Before Cas could muster a response, Dean advanced again, this time taking one of his nipples into his mouth and smearing the chocolate droplets with his tongue. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat at the stimulating sensation—the chill of the refrigerated chocolate topping and the warmth of Dean’s wet tongue—and tightened his grip.

"Dean," Castiel half groaned, half whined. He urged the other man up with a gentle tug of his hair and crushed their mouths together heatedly, his tongue easily penetrating Dean’s hot mouth and tangling with his own to taste the lingering chocolate. Cas moaned louder and raked his hands down the hunter’s back only to grip at the bottom of his shirt and hoist it over his head in a clumsy effort to rid him of his remaining clothing.

Seconds after Dean’s shirt was discarded completely, Castiel was sitting up and hopping off of the counter. His head was swimming from the alcohol but that didn’t stop him from roughly shoving Dean against the opposing surface and pinning him to the sink. Determined, Cas immediately began to fumble with the button and fly of his hunter’s jeans while pressing hot, sloppy kisses to his neck and shoulder, only pulling back briefly when Dean lifted his own shirt off the rest of the way.

Dean smirked anxiously at his lover’s eagerness, his pleasure manifesting itself as a low, content hum and unabashed gropes against Castiel’s denim clad backside.

“I think I,” Cas paused and breathed out a laugh against Dean’s collarbone, “I think I need to try the Reddi Whip again.” He supported his statement with a tiny nod and continued to grin sheepishly even as Dean reached behind him to grab the can.

"Yeah, I think you need to try it again too," Dean agreed, shaking the bottle hastily before leaning back against the edge of the counter and dispensing a short line of the whipped cream over his own collar bone. raising his eyes to meet with Cas’. 

Castiel bit his lower lip and smiled excitedly before closing the distance between them. With a sturdy hold on Dean’s hips, Cas leaned forward and scooped up the fluffy topping with his tongue, swallowing once before going back to lap at the spots that remained. 

Dean moaned low in his throat, craning his neck back to accommodate for Castiel’s growing appetite. He shut his eyes and placed another line of whipped cream between his pectorals, a dulled rumble of a laugh escaping him when Cas’ tongue followed shortly after. He lifted his arm and applied a small dollop near his palm, eyes open again and watching brazenly as Castiel’s mouth bracketed wrist. 

"Cas," Dean whispered, jaw falling slack. A smirk spread over his thin lips when Castiel swiped his tongue over the spot and sucked. He shuddered delightfully at the unique sensation and shook the can again, intent on testing Castiel’s limits.

They continued like this for a good ten minutes; the bolder Dean grew with his placement, the hungrier Castiel became. 

"Fucking fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, pressing a palm to his perspiring forehead and gazing down through the dim light of the kitchen as Castiel slowly dragged his tongue up the length of his now exposed shaft.

Cas eyed him carefully as he reached the base of Dean’s cock, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva, the creamy residue still clinging to his lips. He sat back on his heels when Dean shook the can again, this time applying a small amount to the very tip of his dick while holding it to Cas’ lips and watching him with expectant, dark eyes. 

While the sugar induced giddiness between them still remained, it had been slightly overshadowed by mounting lust. Between the first, seemingly innocent, lick against the head of his cock and the abrupt deep throat, Dean was surprised he’d been able to keep his knees from buckling. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean gulped and forced himself to look up while tangling his free hand in Cas’ dark hair. Inhaling sharply, he willed himself not to buck into the other’s sweet mouth, struggling to find his composure.

Castiel was relentless, though. He bobbed his head over Dean’s cock feverishly, cradling the underside with his tongue and humming whenever the head nudged against the back of his throat. His hands kneaded at the hunter’s legs, blunt nails digging into the supple flesh there until little crescents patterned his thighs and buttocks.

"Cas, baby," Dean gasped, smiling breathless and throbbing wildly against his boyfriend’s tongue, "can’t—no more." It wasn’t until Cas eased off of him that Dean was able to catch his breath and by that point, he was already slumping against the counter, bowlegs quivering and knuckles white from gripping the sink. However, the relief was only temporary. 

Not a moment later, Cas was taking him in again. He buried his nose in the tight curls at the base of Dean’s cock and inhaled through his nose, swallowing harder than before. The sudden vice had Dean doubling over and tensing, one hand shooting to cup the back of Cas’ neck while soothing the other over the side of his face. 

"Shit," Dean breathed, giving in and bucking in once before coming with a hoarse, cracked moan. He watched Cas through half-lidded eyes as he continued to milk him for every last drop, admiring the way his pink lips fit around his girth and the blue eyes staring back at him. 

Cas continued to pepper Dean’s length with subtle licks and gently caresses against his balls until he was physically lifted. He pulled away with a satisfied sigh and swallowed the load in his mouth, humming appreciatively. Calloused hands worked his pants the rest of the way down and cupped his backside, squeezing and massaging apprehensively. 

"I think the ice cream’s melting," Cas acknowledged, encircling Dean’s neck with his arms as he was carried back to the middle of the kitchen and placed onto the island. 

"Uh huh," Dean replied, squatting and giving Cas’ jeans a final tug while pressing delicate kisses to the inside of his thigh. He smiled when Cas combed both hands through his hair and slowly rose to capture his lips in another series of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses while easing the former angel back against the chilled metallic surface. 

Skilled fingers soon wrapped around Cas’ neglected manhood, evoking the most beautiful, little gasp from his bruised lips. He bucked up into Dean’s hand shamelessly and draped his forearm over his arm while Dean watched, blindly feeling for something with his unoccupied hand. 

After a brief struggle trying to get the lid open with one hand, Dean plucked a single maraschino cherry from the jar he’d sought out and pulled his hand away from Cas, much to the brunette’s discontent. 

"Stop whining. Open your mouth," Dean let out, easing one hand up Castiel’s ribs and along his tricep, only stopping to pin his wrist to the table so he couldn’t pull his arm away from over his eyes. He placed the stem between his teeth and leaned over when Cas obliged, smirking as he lowered the cherry to his lips. 

Cas wrapped his lips around the cherry instantly, plucking it from Dean’s mouth and humming as he sank his teeth into it. The gushing rush of flavor paired with Dean’s inviting hand wrapping around his manhood once again made him shudder and arch up; with some senses dulled and others being overstimulated, it was hard for his body to keep up. 

"Gonna’ come for me, baby? Gonna’ come all over my hand?" Dean grunted, jerking Cas’ cock in sporadic ministrations while towering over him and mouthing at his chest and throat. "Come on, Cas. You’re so fucking close, aren’t you?" Dean continued, nuzzling against his jaw and concentrating his strokes towards his tip. 

Castiel whimpered and tried to pull his arm from over his eyes but Dean only tightened his grip and kept it pinned. He came with a shout not a minute later, hips raising to sink further into his lover’s closed fist and cock twitching with every generous load spilled. Dean’s hand was practically coated by the time he settled down from his orgasm but Cas was quick to remedy that. 

Panting and flushed, Castiel shrugged away from the hold on his wrist and lifted Dean’s come covered hand to his own lips, shamelessly lapping up the mess there. His eyes locked with Dean’s as he cleaned each digit individually and slid his tongue flat against his palm before flashing him the most mischievous smile. 

Dean chuckled lowly and shook his head, only withdrawing his hand when Castiel eased off. Grinning, he gently rubbed at Cas’ sides and claimed his mouth again, exchanging sensual kisses until their chests stopped heaving and their breathing slowed. 

"I’ll make you that bowl I promised," Dean mumbled against Castiel’s lips, grinning and pecking the corner of his mouth once before pulling away.

Fortunately, the ice cream was still scoopable. He piled on about three scoops and drizzled the syrup over the creamy mounds before reaching for the whipped cream. However, only a liquidated spray came out followed by the distinct sound of hallow air. Dean’s eyes shot up to meet Cas’, their expressions equally blank for a moment before they both started laughing.


End file.
